The present invention relates generally to simulation of a combat environment, wherein personnel, vehicles and buildings are exposed to military weapons. More particularly the invention relates to a method for simulating effects of direct fire and indirect fire against a target object wherein simulated fire is represented by at least one of light rays and radio waves and the effect of the simulated fire is registered by at least one of a light sensor and a radio receiver being co-located with the target object, a target object device for registering effects at a target object caused by simulated direct fire and simulated indirect fire, a protecting object device for automatic association of at least one target object to a protecting object and modification of effects caused by simulated direct fire and simulated indirect fire at the target object, wherein simulated fire is represented by at least one of light rays and radio waves, and a combat simulating system for simulating effects of direct fire and indirect fire against target objects, wherein simulated fire is represented by at least one of light rays and radio waves and the effect of the fire is registered by at least one of a light sensor being co-located with respective target object and a radio receiver being co-located with respective target object. The invention also relates to a computer program and a computer readable medium for performing the steps of the method for simulating effects of direct fire and indirect fire.
It is well known to simulate effects of fire attacks and other firing weapons, in the form of for instance mines, when training military personnel. Direct fire, which primarily is intended to have effect against a specific point is usually simulated by means of optical equipment, whereby laser light commonly represents the fire and optical sensors are used to register hits. Indirect fire, whose nature is area covering is usually simulated by means of radio waves, which are transmitted from some kind of transmitter antenna, for instance at the simulated weapon and whose effect is registered via one or more receiver antennae in proximity to potential targets.
The American patent document U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,953 describes a system for simulating the efficiency of indirect fire support on a battlefield. Control signals are transmitted over a target area based on choice of ammunition. Radio waves of different types are transmitted in response to the control signals, which are intended to imitate the effect of the specific ammunition. The radio waves indicate, via indicator units within the target area, which point targets that could have been hit of the chosen ammunition if it actually had been fired against the target area. The document also describes various means to geographically define the fire's area of efficiency relative the targets' positions.
A development of this system is disclosed in the American patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,452. Here the efficiency of indirect fire is simulated by transmission of acoustic or radio frequent signals of a first frequency to selected geographical positions. A respective sensor at each of these positions activates equipment that in turn generates a multidirectional acoustic signal of a second frequency, which represents a simulated explosion with an epicenter at the sound source. Acoustic sensors at the respective target determine, according to predetermined rules, whether a particular target has been hit, has almost been hit or has been missed completely by the explosion. The result is presented immediately by means of acoustic alarms and visual indicators associated with each respective target.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,254 discloses a method for simulating the effects of a mine field in a battlefield. Sensors placed on soldiers and vehicles indicate their geographical positions to a central computer. The central computer determine whether a particular soldier or vehicle respectively is located within the activation radius of a mine in the simulated mine field. If it is decided that the activation requirement is fulfilled with respect to a mine, an explosion of the mine in question is simulated, possible damages caused by the same are registered and the mine is thereafter regarded as inactive by the central computer.
The international patent application WO99/39148 describes a method for simulating the effects of hand grenade fire and mines for participants in a military exercise. Data is exchanged via a two-way radio link between the simulated weapon and sensors at the potential targets with the aim of determining the effect of a particular hand grenade and mine respectively within an area and its surroundings.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,979 discloses a hand grenade dummy, where the corresponding live weapon's effect is simulated by means of a multitude of infrared light diodes. Light sensors at potential targets register the effect of the hand grenade. Different explosive force/range of the grenade can be simulated through a variation of the light diodes' lighting power.
The hitherto known solutions constitute examples of fire simulations, which all show defects in the capability of imitating the effects of corresponding actual fire in a realistic manner. This is true both with respect to direct and indirect fire. Some of the known solutions give the impression that the fire has a higher efficiency/range than what is realistic, while others fail to fully reveal the fire's actual efficiency/range. However, a feature common to all solutions is that they provide a more or less false picture of the fire's consequences.